Lutando mais uma vez contra Sephiroth!
by larissa-05
Summary: Ápos os jogos e o filme renderem umas 300 lutas contra Sephiroth, nossos heróis irão lutar contra ele de novo. Mas desta vez a luta irá rolar em meio ao humor inconfundível dessa turma e ao caso "secreto" de Cloud e Tifa.
1. Chapter 1

Final Fantasy 7

capítulo um: reunindo toda a turma.

por: Larissa-05

obs:

Haverá partes a onde eu e o Cloud comentaremos, pois nao conseguimos simplesmente contar a historia. Essas partes estarão entre parenteses( ), quando for eu será (05: ...) e quando for o Cloud (C: ...).

Alguns personagens estão com a personalidade um pouco diferente, pois foi preciso mudar para fazer com que essa fic fosse engraçada.

Você tera que entender sobre o universo de Final Fantasy 7, pelo menos um pouco. /

IGNOREM os erros! Principalmente os sinais, pois mesmo eu revisando, deverá existir muitos! Português nunca foi meu forte xD!

Final Fantasy 7 não me pertence. . . Senão o Cloud ja teria agarrado a Tifa e dado um fora na pirua da Aeris( que por sinal nem vai aparecer nessa fic).

agora sim... A fic xD

O sol surgia mais uma vez sobre Midgar, uma cidade de alta potência e ao mesmo tempo de grande risco ao planeta. A cidade era dividida em oito setores e em um deles se localizava o Bar da Tifa, aonde nesse momento se encontrava Cloud, TIfa e Denzel (05: Um garato q Tifa resolve criar, entre outras palavras é quase um filho dela com Cloud).

- Tifa, Tifa? - O garoto berrava do segundo andar. - TIIIIIFA!

- AII, que saco! Não posso, estou ocupada!

- O que será que ele quer? - Cloud, que estava sentado no balcão em frente a Tifa pergunta.

- Sei lá! Por que você não sobe lá e vê?

- Ah, por que eu? Sempre sou eu, ate depois que o jogo acabou eu que vou continuar fazendo tudo? Não vou não TIfa.

A morena o encara, pega uma super-hiper-mega-absurdamente-estupenda-gigante bazuca e mira no meio da cabeça do loiro (05: não me pergunte da onde ela tirou essa bazuca. Isso vai além da minha imaginação!)(C: eu acho que sei!)(05: pssiu Cloud xD).

- Cloud, vai lá AGORA!

- Caramba como você sabe convencer uma pessoa he he he! - Diz ele subindo desesperado para o quarto de Denzel.

Chegando lá, ele encontra o menino caído no chão.

- Que diabos houve aqui? - Pergunta Cloud ajudando Denzel a se levantar.

- Ele... Ele retornou!

- Ele? Quem?

- . . . Sephiroth. - Diz Denzel se recuperando do susto. - E tentou me matar!

Cloud arregala seus olhos azuis e sai correndo puxando o menino pelo pulso em direção ao primeiro andar.

- Tifa! - Começa o loiro. - Sephiroth tentou matar o Denzel!

- O que? Como ele entro aqui? Denzel você esta bem?

- Sim... Ele entrou pela janela. Foi tudo muito rapido, a minha sorte é que acho que ele não queria me matar... Ainda.

- Ai Denzel... Voce tambem heim! Deixar a janela aberta? Isso tudo é culpa do Cloud!

- MINHA?

- Claro... A convivência com você causa isso, burrice crônica! - Diz Tifa.

Ápos as coisas se acalmarem o trio percebeu que já estava na hora do almoço.

- Cadê o Barret com a comida heim? - A morena ja estava ficando irritada. - Ele disse que não demoraria!

- seja otimista! De repente ele foi ate Wutaii comprar comida! - Diz Cloud.

- Quem? Barret? Não me faça rir Cloud.

- Ué, quem sabe. . .

- Cloud? - A morena chama.

- Hum?

- Cala a boca!

- ih... Não tem senso de humor!

- CALA A BOCA!

Um tempo depois, Barret chega com um monte de caixinhas da "Chinês na caixa".

- Graças a Deus! Nunca pensei que Wutaii fosse tão longe!

Cloud olha para Tifa, que caí violentamente no chão.

- Mas leva dois dias no minimo para chegar lá! - Cloud fala.

E quando Barret ia explicar, Cid entra abrindo com tanta força a porta que chega a isolar Barret longe, já que ele estava atrás da porta.

- Boa tarde amigos! Com a nova versão do meu sierra(05: Uma aeronave que ele consegue no jogo, conhecida tambem como highwind.), dois dias se reduzem à três horas!

- Ah ta explicado agora! - Tifa diz se levantando.

Um tempo depois, o pessoal reuniu algumas mesas do bar e começaram a comer.

- Vamos reunir a galera de novo? - sugere Cid.

- Para quê? - Pergunta Barret.

- Sei lá, pegar bandidos!

- Precisamos reunir o pessoal por outro motivo! - Começa Cloud. - Sephiroth esteve aqui hoje ameaçando a vida do Denzel!

- COMO ASSIM? - Os dois rapazes perguntam.

- Foi horrivel meninos, a sorte é que o Denzel começou a me berrar! - diz TIfa.

Cid e Barret param de comer, se entre olham e juntos perguntam um sonoro " Quando?", e Tifa e Cloud responde um sonoro " Hoje de manhã."

- Agora sim, vamos voltar à ativa! - Cid bate na mesa e corre em direção ao highwind.

- Vou comer o resto da sua comida tá? - Avisa Cloud.

- Tá, menos o biscoito da sorte!

Algumas horas depois, os três amigos ja estavam dentro da aeronave esperando Tifa que foi deixar o Denzel com suas amigas. (05: que lutam quase igual a ela também).

- Potência total! Vamos a Wutaii! - Ordena Cloud.

Todos os encararam e naquele silêncio tenebroso o loiro pergunta sem entender nada.

- Glup... O que foi galera? E-eu sou o principal!

- Só no jogo! - Retruca Cid. - Quem manda aqui sou eu! Essa aeronave é minha!

- Que aeronave? Isso aqui está mais para uma banheira voadora!

- QUÊ?

- Isso aí! E acho melhor você respeitar, não tenho culpa se os japas resolveram me colocar como principal! - Diz Cloud apontando sua espada, grande espada, para o pescoço de Cid.

- Somente dessa vez você ganhou, porque esqueci minha lança lá no meu quarto! - responde Cid.

- Ah pelo amor de Deus! - Tifa interrompe entrando na sala de comandos. - Pilota logo essa banheira e você Cloud, vê se não enche mais o saco! Antes que eu bata em todo mundo!

- Até em mim? - Pergunta Barret dando sinal de vida.

- Até em você!

Todos abaixam a cabeça, contemplando o chão até Cloud arriscar.

- Tifa?

- O que foi?

- Te amo! (05: Detalhe para a cara de cachorro abandonado com os olhinhos brilhando e fazendo beicinho!)

- Ah Cloud... - Tifa o agarra esmagando a cabeça do loiro em meio a tanto peito.

- Se merecem! - comenta Barret.

- Eu bem que desconfio que esses dois ai têem um caso! - Cid diz. - Olha o jeito que se tratam!

- Você e o resto do planeta desconfiam! - barret encerra o assunto.

Chegando em Wutaii, Cid tenta pousar sua banh... Aeronave em algum lugar.

- Inferno de cidade cheia de árvores!

- Para de reclamar Cid! - Diz Cloud com os cabelos mais arrepiados ainda, graças ao abraço de Tifa. ( C: que por sinal foi muito bom...)( 05: quieto Cloud!)( C: desculpe xD).

Momentos depois, a turma consegue pousar e entrar na pequena cidade chinesa. Eles entram no restaurante e encontram a nossa pequena ninja Yufiee. Tifa a chama assim que a vê, e a menina na mesma hora corre para abraçar amiga.(05 : Yufiee quase morrendo asfixiada nos enormes seios de Tifa.) Depois de Yufiee cumprimentar à todos, eles partem para a proxima cidade, Cosmo Canyon.

Algumas horas depois.

- Pessoal já da para ver o Cosmo Canyon! - Berra Cloud.

- Pss... O pessoal foi tentar dormir! - Cid avisa.

- Mas nem são oito horas ainda!

- E daí?

- Eu pretendo ir embora hoje mesmo!

- Já disse que você NÃO é o capitão e além disso é uma merda viajar à noite.

- Então já pode pousar. - Cloud avisa apontando sua espada, grande espada, para a cidade bem próxima à eles.

Ao contrário de Wutaii, Cosmo canyon não possuia árvore nenhuma. Cid pousa e chama todo mundo pelo microfone da aeronave. A turma segue para dentro da cidade em direção a casa de Red Xlll. São recebidos pelo avô do amigo, Bugenhaguen.

- Fala velho! - Cloud estende a mão para cumprimenta-lo.

- Como vai "manga chupada"! - Diz Bugenhaguen se referindo ao cabelo do loiro. - Vieram aqui por causa do Red ne?

- Sim, precisamos dele! - Tifa responde parando de rir.

- Esperem aqui que eu vou chama-lo! - O avô de Red diz saindo da casa.

- Ahhh! Tem um inseto aqui! - Yufiee grita.

Todos olham para ela com uma enorme gota na cabeça.

- Quê? Insetos são super nojentos!

(C: Depois o retardado sou eu!) (05:Ah Cloud, inseto da muito nervoso mesmo!) (C: ¬¬) (05: Deixa eu continuar).

- Era só uma mariposa Yufiee! - Explica Tifa.

- Eita... Ainda tinha asas!

- Oi pessoal! - Red aparece na porta interrompendo a frescura de Yufiee.

Após ficar sabendo de Sephiroth, Red parte com a turma à destino da cidade natal de Cloud e Tifa, Nibelheim. Cid pousa sua banhe... Aeronave no meio do caminho, pois já estava de noite. Aproveitando que todos estavam dormindo, TIfa resolve tomar um banho em um rio que passava perto. Espiou para ver se não havia ninguem acordado e visto que não, se despiu e pulou dentro do rio. Lá dentro do Highwind, Cloud perde o sono e resolve dar uma volta por perto da aeronave. Chegando do lado de fora, nota que as roupas de Tifa estam dobradas perto da margem e automaticamente começa a procura-la, até avistar uma cabecinha e nota que é a morena.

- Tifa!

- C-Cloud!

- Oi amor!

- Pssiu Cloud, ninguem sabe que temos um caso!

- Todos estam dormindo!

- Tem certeza?

- Tenho. - O loiro diz tirando a blusa.

- Nem pensar Cloud, é muito arriscado!

- QUÊ? Nem pensar você, acho que ja ta mais do que na hora de assumir de vez esse nosso lance! - Diz entrando no rio sem roupa já.

- É sério querido, ia ser muito chato ficar explicando para a galera!

- Não precisamos explicar nada! - ia abraçando a morena pelas costas. - Só iremos dizer que aconteceu, pronto!

- É VERDADE! - Berra Cid sentado em uma cadeirinha comendo pipoca, na beira do rio. - TODO MUNDO JÁ DESCONFIAVA MESMO!

- CID? - O casal se assusta.

- ESTOU ATÉ ALÍVIADO! JÁ ESTAVA ACHANDO QUE VOCÊ ERA VIADO CLOUD!

- QUÊ?

Mas antes que Cid pudesse explicar, o mesmo já caía desmaiado com um galo na cabeça, consequência de uma pedrada de Tifa. O sol surgia novamente, Cid voltava a pilotar sua aeronave ainda meio tonto pela pedrada da noite passada.

- Bom dia Cid. - Red diz ao chegar na cabine de comando.

- Estamos quase chegando!

Meia hora depois, todos com exceção de Cloud, já estavam na cabine. Todos estavam observando a paisagem quando Yufiee interrompe o silêncio.

- Eu pensei a noite toda. Quem vai entrar naquela mansão e acordar o Vicent?

- Todo mundo! - Responde Tifa

- Até eu? - Barret pergunta dando sinal de vida.

- Até você!

- Então vai acorda o seu namorado por que estamos quase chegando. - Avisa Cid.

- Pode deixar Cid e obrigada por dizer a todos sobre mim e o Cloud. - Diz Tifa indo em direção ao quarto do loiro.

- Relaxa amiga, é ótimo saber disso. Até achava que o Cloud era viado! - Yufiee diz para a amiga que responde com um olhar mortal e desaparece através da porta.

A morena entra no quarto e chama por Cloud, o rapaz nem se mexe. Tifa então senta na cama e começa a sacudir o loiro que continuava imóvel. Impaciente, a morena berra no ouvido de Cloud, que toma um susto e acaba apertando um dos enormes seios da amada.

- P- Perdão... - Cloud pede meio feliz.

- Grrrr...

Red, Barret, Cid e Yufiee começam a ouvir uma barulhada vinda do quarto de Cloud, eles se olham e chegam a mesma conclusão.

- AH NÃO! - Cid começa a correr para o quarto. - Eles NÃO vão fazer AQUILO na MINHA AERONAVE!

Uns cinco minutos depois, Yufiee olha para o painel de comando e o vê vazio, a chinesa então olha para Barret e Red e ambos se assustam ao notar que ninguém estava pilotando. Lá no quarto, Cid já estava preparando para bater nos dois quando viu Cloud voar por cima dele com um olho roxo, consequência do soco de Tifa.

- Por um momento achei que vocês iam tirar o atraso AQUI NA MINHA AERONAVE! - Diz cid para a morena.

- Tirar o atraso? Cada uma que você fala...

- CID! - Os dois escutam a voz de Yufiee vinda da sala de comandos. - VEM PILOTAR ESSA BANHEIRAAAA!

- Pelas barbas de Jupiter! Esqueci que sou o único que sabe pilotar isso daqui!

Depois de toda confusão acabar e Cid ser linchado pelos três, finalmente eles chegam a Nibelheim.

Fim do primeiro capitulo.

Bom pessoas, essa foi minha primeira fic de FF7. Realmente espero que vocês tenham curtido esse capítulo e estejam anciosos pela continuação! Continuo pedindo para ignorar os erros, pois eles não merecem nossa atenção! xD

Como essa é a minha segunda Fic que lanço aqui no Fanfiction, ainda não tenho muita noção dos tamanhos dos capitulos ok? Se estiver muito grande ou muito pequeno por favor me digam xD

Ah e se puderem comentar, ficarei muito feliz!

Larissa-05


	2. Chapter 2

Final Fantasy 7

capitulo dois: O encontro com Sephiroth

por: Larissa-05

obs:

Haverá partes a onde eu e o Cloud comentaremos, pois nao conseguimos simplesmente contar a historia. Essas partes estarão entre parenteses( ), quando for eu será (05: ...) e quando for o Cloud (C: ...).

Alguns personagens estão com a personalidade um pouco diferente, pois foi preciso mudar para fazer com que essa fic fosse engraçada.

Você tera que entender sobre o universo de Final Fantasy 7, pelo menos um pouco para entender direitinho. /

IGNOREM os erros!! Principalmente os sinais, pois mesmo eu reelendo, deverá existir muitos! Português nunca foi meu forte xD!

Final Fantasy 7 não me pertence. . . Senão o Cloud ja teria agarrado a Tifa e dado um fora na pirua da Aeris( que por sinal nem vai aparecer nessa fic).

agora sim... A fic xD

Finalmente haviam pousado em Nibelheim. Cid resolve ficar na sua aeronave enquanto o restante segue para a cidade. Acabam chegando na mansão.

- É por ali! - Cloud aponta com sua espada, grande espada, para o segundo andar.

No segundo andar, eles entram em um quarto e desçem por uma passagem secreta até o subsolo da mansão parando em frente ao um quarto. Cloud abre a porta e encontra o caixão de Vicent fechado. O loiro bate na tampa e se afasta. O caixão começa a tremer e a tampa voa para trás revelando Vicent.

- Meu, ainda me pergunto como você consegue ficar ai! - Yufiee diz.

- Depois que você morre, é facíl ficar aqui dentro. (05: o0)(C: o0)

Na volta para o highwind, o pessoal se reune na sala de comando. Enquanto Cid levanta vôo, o grupo ficar de conversa.

- Está todo mundo aqui? - Tifa pergunta.

- Que tal fazermos uma chamada? - Sugere Cloud.

Todo mundo o encara com uma enorme gota na cabeça, então o loiro arrisca.

- Po pessoal... Foi mau, era só para constatar que ainda falta o Cait Sith!

- Se você sabe quem falta... - Começa Cid. - Por que você queria fazer uma chamada?

- Para ficar igual à escolinha! - Responde Cloud dando um sorriso muito fofo.

Nesse momento Cloud passa voando de um lado a outro da sala, por cima da cabeça do pessoal com um olho roxo. Consequência do soco de Cid.

Ápos bater em Cloud, Cid configura a trajetória de sua banhei... Aeronave para Gold Saucer. Algumas horas depois, a turma já começa a escutar gritos e fogos e chegam a conclusão que estavam chegando na cidade. Cid pousou a aeronave em um vilarejo perto e Cloud, Tifa, Barret e Yufiee saem em direção a Gold Saucer.

- Por que eles não vieram também? - Pergunta Cloud zangado.

- Bom, Vicent falando daquele jeito frio dele! Ninguém teve coragem de discordar! - Responde Yufiee.

Para entrar em Gold Saucer é preciso pagar! (05: A cidade é linda, mas tudo paga!) (C: É verdade...). Cloud acaba se oferecendo para pagar(05: Nossa que educado ¬¬) (C: Larissa?!) (05: desculpe... continuando.), então ele pega sua carteira e acaba vendo que não teria dinheiro para pagar o passaporte de todo mundo.

- Cloud? - Tifa o chama meio impaciente.

- . . . - O loiro não conseguia dizer nada.

- _joguei pedra na cruz! _- Todos haviam pensado.

- Quando for assim Cloud... - Barret diz. - Vê se tem grana primeiro!

Barret compra o passaporte de todos e então eles seguem para o salão principal. Lá, Cloud entra no túnel que segue para a parte de jogos e o restante vai atrás. O quarteto comçe a procurar por Cait Sith, Yufiee começa a berrar pelo amigo e não demora muito para ele vim miando pelo caminho.

- CAITH SITH?! - Todos ascenam.

- Pessoal!!

Logo depois de se reunirem e já seguirem para fora da cidade, Cait fica sabendo de todo o ocorrido com Sephiroth.

- Esse cara não dá descanço mesmo heim! - Ele diz.

- Pois é... - Tifa concluí.

- Mas aqui, vocês pagaram só para me buscar aqui? Por que não ligaram?

- Ah é mesmo! Eu tenho seu telefone, nem me lembrei! - Cloud diz.

- Você o QUÊ?! - Barret anda em direção ao loiro. - Eu gastei meu dinheiro a tôa?!

- Você que se ofereceu...

- Grrr...

Nesse momento Cloud passa voando por cima da cabeça do pessoal com um olho roxo, consequência do soco de Barret. Cait então pede para o pessoal o seguir até o hotel da Gold Saucer aonde o vice-presidente se instala. (05: Imaginação a minha agora não?! Isso nem tem no jogo!)(C: Modéstia também...) (05: Uma das minhas mil e tantas qualidades!)(C: CONTINUANDO...)(05: xD). Lá, nosso amigo felino vai atrás do vice-presidente. Acaba o encontrando e em uma conversa rápida, a turma é convidada a passar a noite no hotel. Todos aceitam e Cloud acaba ligando para Vicente, Red e Cid que ficaram no Highwind.

O vice-presidente também dá um "passe livre" para o pessoal e acaba devolvendo o dinheiro de Barret. Quando todos foram dormi, Cloud resolve acordar Tifa em mais uma tentativa de ter algo bem profundo com ela.

- Amor?

- Hum... - ela vira de costas.

- Acorda ai, vai!

- Cloud? - Ela abre um dos olhos e o encara. - Para quê?

- Bom, eu e você estamos sozinhos no mesmo quarto...

- Vocês homens só pensam nisso heim!

- E podemos perde a vida daqui a alguns dias, aliás estamos indo atrás de Sephiroth!

A morena levanta e dá uma vistoria em todo quarto e realmente concluí que se quizesse ter algo com Cloud, seria naquela noite. Eles então começam a se beijar e trocar carícias ousadas, as roupas já estavam incomodando e logo começaram a serem retiradas. Finalmente aquele casal havia tirado o atraso, como Ciz diz, e as horas pareciam ter corrido. Pois já estava amanhecendo.

- Cloud? - A morena pergunta deitada por cima do corpo de Cloud.

- O que foi?

- Vamos começar a se arrumar, pois o pessoal combinou de se encontrar às sete!

- Isso porquê eles não tem com quem passar a noite!

- Não reclama! Vamos...

O grupo se reune na saida de Gold Saucer. Os últimos a chegar foram justamente Cloud e TIfa.

- A noite deve ter sido longa! - Cid comenta. - Para estarem atrasados meia hora!

- Vai à merda! - A morena fala. - Nem sabe de nada!

- Tifa? - Red começa. - Todos nós aqui ouvimos você dizer para o Cloud parar e depois gritar toda hora o nome dele!

Tifa arregala os olhos, olha para Cloud e desmaia. Todos seguem para a banh...Aeronave de Cid. Lá o grupo segue para a sala de reunião e começam a debater sobre o plano. Tifa aos poucos vai despertando a tempo de pegar o inicio da conversa.

- Como iremos fazer? - Yufiee pergunta.

- Bom temos dois meios! - responde Vicent.

- Que são? - Tifa pergunta.

- O primeiro, nós lutamos juntos igual ao jogo! - Vicente começa. - Ou o segundo, jogamos Cloud para lutar sozinho contra Sephiroth igual ao filme!

- Boa idéia! - Cait diz.

- QUÊ?! - Cloud leva um susto. - Sozinho? De novo não!

- Ah Cloud! - Cid o olha. - Para de frescura, afinal com a noite boa que você teve hoje, deve estar cheio de energia!

- Nem pensar gente! - Red começa. - Não saí de casa a tôa não!

- Pode crer, você ta certo! - Cid diz fazendo beicinho.

- Então está decidido, plano um! - Vicente encerra a reunião.

- Graças a Deus! - Cloud junta as mãos e diz baixinho olhando para o céu.

Um tempo depois, Yufiee da uma olhada geral e percebe que todos estavam na sala. O pessoal começa a perceber no olhar preocupado da ninja e Barret arrisca.

- O que houve Yufiee?

- Quem está pilotando? - A ninja faz com que todos percebam também e automaticamente o grupo olha para Cid.

- Que foi galera?

- Cid... VAI PILOTAR ESSA BANHEIRA! - Tifa berra.

- Calma... - Cid se levanta calmamente. - Instalei o piloto automático durante ontem à noite.

Nesse momento Cid passa voando de um lado a outro da sala, por cima da cabeça do pessoal com um olho roxo, conseguência do soco de TIfa.

- PODIA TER AVISADO ANTES! PRECISAVA NOS DEIXAR PREOCUPADOS!? - A morena se irrita.

- Pessoal? - Chama Vicent. - Temos um outro problema!

- Qual? - Yufiee pergunta.

- Como iremos encontra-lo?

- Dã... - Cloud interrompe. - Com os olhos ne!?

Nesse momento Cloud passa voando pela sala por cima da cabeça do pessoal com um olho roxo, consequência do soco de Vicent.

- Podíamos usar o Denzel como isca! - Sugere Yufiee.

- Está louca?! - Tifa fala. - Não vou deixar meu menininho correndo tamanho risco.

- É verdade... - A ninja abaixa a cabeça.

- E se fantasiássemos Cait de Denzel? - Red dá a ídeia.

- QUÊ?! - Cait se surpreende.

- Boa idéia! - A turma concorda, inclusive Cloud e Cid que voltavam do "passeio".

No outro dia o pessoal já estava preparado para executar o plano. Cait rezava em um canto, já fantasiado de Denzel. Cid pilotava sua aeronave, Red estava deitado em um canto adormecido e Yufiee preparava sua arma sentada ao lado do felino. Cloud e Tifa estavam treinando, enquanto Vicent meditava e Barret comia um sanduíche.

- Pessoal? - Berra Cid. - CHEGAMOS!

Todos correm para a sala de comando, Barret que estava comendo seu sanduíche agora o empurrava garganta a dentro. Haviam chegado a North Crater, continuava sombrio e com vestígios do último confronto da jogo(05: xD). Cid pousa sua banheira perto de uma pequena entrada e sem demoras o povo todo já se encontrava ali fora.

- Pessoal? Vamos voltar? - Sugere Cait sem sucesso.

- Ah seja homem! - Cid resmunga.

- Mas eu sou um gato!

Nesse momento Cait passa voando por cima do pessoal com um olho roxo, consequência do soco de Cid.

- Pow Cid, se o Cait se machucar você que vai no lugar dele! - Avisa Tifa.

Um tempo depois de andarem para dentro da enorme cratera, eles chegam ao um grande espaço a onde mais na frente estava totalmente escuro. Cloud então escuta alguma coisa que vinha daquela parte escura e por meio de sinais avisa ao pessoal. A turma fica em alerta máxima, não aguentando mais aquele silêncio Cid olha para Cait e depois de pensar um pouco, chuta o felino.

- AAHHH! - Cait berra enquanto voa desaparecendo naquela escuridão à frente deles.

- CID?! - Todos o encara.

- Quê? Alguém tinha que tomar uma iniciativa certo?!

Cinco minutos se passaram e a turma não escutava nada e antes que Cid chutasse mais alguém, Yufiee arrisca.

- Cait?

- ...Mmf...Miau!

- Jesus! Que miado estranho! - Tifa afirma. - Cait?

- Espera aí! - Cloud diz pegando uma pedra e a lançando na direção em que Cait sumiu.

- Aiii!!

- SEPHIROTH?!

- Putz, até que enfim me encontraram! - Diz o vilão com a mão no galo que se formou por causa da pedrada. - Já estava desistindo de aparecer aqui!

Fim.


	3. Chapter 3

**Final Fantasy 7**

**Cap. três: Mais um confronto.**

por:Larissa-05

obs:

Haverá partes a onde eu e o Cloud comentaremos, pois nao conseguimos simplesmente contar a historia. Essas partes estarão entre parenteses( ), quando for eu será (05: ...) e quando for o Cloud (C: ...).

Alguns personagens estão com a personalidade um pouco diferente, pois foi preciso mudar para fazer com que essa fic fosse engraçada.

Você tera que entender sobre o universo de Final Fantasy 7, pelo menos um pouco para entender direitinho. /

IGNOREM os erros!! Principalmente os sinais, pois mesmo eu reelendo, deverá existir muitos! Português nunca foi meu forte xD!

Final Fantasy 7 não me pertence. . . Senão o Cloud ja teria agarrado a Tifa e dado um fora na pirua da Aeris( que por sinal nem vai aparecer nessa fic).

agora sim... A fic xD

- Até que enfim?! - Disse Sephiroth com a mão no galo recém feito pela pedrada de Cloud. - Já estava desistindo de aparecer aqui!

- Vou fingir que acredito... - Cloud, sem perder tempo, ja pulava com sua espada, grande espada em direção ao vilão. - Você é um metido que adora aparecer, nunca que você iria embora!

Sephiroth se desvia do loiro e o atinge em um dos ombros.

- De novo?! - Cloud berra segurando o ombro atingido. - No filme você me atingiu aqui e resolveu me atingir de novo na fic?!

- Ha ha ha... Sim, o que você vai fazer?

- bom... agora eu irei chorar, porque esta doendo para caramba!

O grupo encara o loiro com uma enorme gota na cabeça. Tifa parte em direção a Sephiroth, e quando ela ia soca-lo, ele se desfia fazendo com que a menina atinga a parede atras dele. Nisso Vicent se prepara para executar seu limit break, enquanto Yufiee lança sua shuriken em direção ao vilão. Sephiroth não conseguiu se desfiar direito da shuriken e acaba machucando de leve o braço. Cid erra o corpo de Sephiroth com a lança e é atigindo com tudo na cabeça pelo vilão, Red tenta morder Sephiroth, mas é arremesado para longe pelo vilão através de sua espada.

Após atingir todo mundo, Sephiroth observa em volta e vê Cloud se levantando.

- Desista Sephiroth, você nunca vai ganhar de mim... - Diz Cloud se levantando. - porque EU sou o principal do jogo! (C: Palmas pra mim! Palmas pra mim!) (05: '¬¬ não devia ter escrito isso no roteiro... não devia!)

Destraído com Cloud, Sephiroth nem percebe Vicent se preparando para dar seu limit break.

- Será Cloud? Já vi jogos a onde o principal morre sim!

- serio? Qual?

- Final fantasy tactics AHAHHAHAHHA!!

- Mas aqui é final fantasy 7! - afirma Vicent.

Sephiroth olha para trás e se depara com uma criatura horrivel e extremamente forte. Esse monstro corre em direção ao vilão e o atinge com tudo, Sephiroth após receber o golpe, revida atingindo Vicent perto da garganta.

- AAAAAAaaaahhhhh...

Todos olham para o espaço escuro e se surpreendem com Cait Sith voando na direção de Sephiroth. _PLAFT,_ Cait bate com a cabeça na cabeça do vilão e ambos caem no chão bem tontos. E antes que alguém perguntasse como Cait veio voando, Cid vem correndo da mesma direção que o felino.

- CID?! - Todos perguntam.

- ao vivo e a cores! - O piloto diz dando um sorrisinho.

- Isso não vai ficar assim?! - Sephiroth diz se levantando. - Irei acabar com TODOS vocês!

- Até eu? - Barret pergunta dando sinal de vida.

- até você! - Responde TIfa.

De repente todos escutam um barulho de pegadas ficando cada vez mais alto e se surpreendem quando Red aparece correndo pra cima do grupo pronto para descarregar seu limit break.

- SAEM DE PERTOoOoOoOoOoO!! - Berra Cloud logo quando percebeu que o felino nem havia reparado neles.

BUUUM! Cada um vuou para um lado. Cloud abre os olhos minutos depois e não encontra ninguém, começa a berra por Tifa e a morena logo responde de algum ponto a frente. O loiro encontra sua amada caída com a perna presa embaixo de uma pedra, ele então empunha sua espada, grande espada, e corta a rocha ao meio liberando a perna de Tifa.

- Cadê o resto do pessoal? - O loiro pergunta levantando a menina.

- Sei lá Cloud, também voei esqueceu?! Merda, acho que torci o tornozelo!

- Vem, eu te carrego.

O casal agora vai em busca do resto da turma, com Cloud quase tendo a cabeça esmagada por causa dos peitos de Tifa. (C: nem me encomodei com isso...) (05: ah pervertido... que bom, ja estava achando que você era viado!) (C: '¬¬ continua...). Eles acabaram encontrando com Yufiee, Barret e Red sentados conversando.

- Se machucaram muito? - Pergunta Cloud.

- Nem po... E vocês? Aproveitaram que estavam sozinhos e fizeram alguma coisa? - Pergunta Yufiee fazendu com que todos ali caíssem na gargalhada com exeção do casal.

- O que deixamos de fazer ou não é problema NOSSO! - Tifa responde.

- Hey, falei brincando o maluca!

- O que?!

As duas começam a brigar enquanto os meninos ficam observando.

- Tira a roupa!! - Barrete berra fazendo os dos amigos cairem na gargalhada.

- como é que é?! - As duas pararam e encaram o amigo.

Agora os três estavam brigando e se xingando, a discurssão só foi acabar quando o grupo escutou de novo o berro de Cait e se surpreenderam quando viram ele vindo voando e dando outra cabeça só que dessa vez em Red.

- CAIT!? - Reclama Red. - Esta maluco?

- Você merece morrer!! - Chega Cid berrando antes que Cait pudesse dizer qualquer coisa. - Como você faz um negócio desses?!

- O que houve agora Cid? - Tifa pergunta se endireitando da briga de minutos atrás.

- Cait estava me ENTERRRANDO!

- Mas não foi por mal!! - Diz o gato se levantando bastante tonto.

- Como assim?! - Todo o grupo pergunta.

- Eu achei que você estivesse morto Cid, ae eu começei a te enterrar! Até rezei por você seu chato!

- Ah Cid, você não tem coração mesmo neh?! - Yufiee diz.

- QUÊ?! - Cid se surpreende.

- coitado... Ele chegou a rezar por você! - Lamenta Cloud com os olhos brilhando e fazendo beicinhu.

- Vocês só podem estar de complô contra mim?! Esse maldito gato tentou me enterrar, ME ENTERRAR!!

Nesse momento Cid passa voando por cima de todo mundo com um olho roxo, consequência do soco de Yufiee.

- Todas as pessoas são sem coração mesmo neh?! - Afirma a chinesa.

- até eu? - Barret pergunta dando sinal de vida.

- até você! - responde Tifa.

Vicent se junta ao grupo e todos esperam ate Cid voltar. Quando todos se juntaram de novo, resolveram sair da caverna. Quando estavama alcançando a banhei.. aeronave de Cid, um brilho muito intenso saiu da caverna. A turma vira para trás e avistam Sephiroth.

- merda... - Cloud empunha sua espada, grande espada. - ainda nao morreu VERME!

- olha quem fala...

Uma asa nasce nas costas de Sephiroth, o vilão levanta vôo deixando o grupo para trás. Sem poder impedir, Cloud o observa ate ele desaparecer por completo no céu nublado daquele dia.

Após dois dias de viajem, Cloud e Tifa chegam em midgar. Denzel sai de dentro do bar da morena indo ao encontro de seus "pais", Tifa o abraça sufocando o coitado por causa dos grandes atributos.

- bem moçada, tudo em ordem, todos entregues, voltarei para minha cidade! - Cid comenta da porta do highwind.

- vlw Cid! - Cloud diz.

- Oras, não foi nada... É bom que em me livro de vocês!

- ah, até parece que você consegue ficar longe da gente! - Tifa comenta.

- acho que você tem razão...Mas no momento, estou querendo tirar aquelas férias. Já deixei todo mundo em seus respectivos lares e nada mais me impede.

- vai com cuidado! - A morena se fala.

- Adeus velho! - Cloud se despede.

- oras seu filho da p...

Nesse momento Cloud passa voando para o outro lado da sala com um olho roxo, consequência do soco de Cid.

- enquanto a você... - Cid se vira para Tifa. - Se cuide também, peituda!

- QUÊ?!

Nesse momento Cid voa em direção a sua banheira com um olho roxo, consequência do soco de TIfa. Horas depois, o casal estava reunido na sala quando o celular de Cloud toca, o loiro não reconheçe o número mas mesmo assim atende.

- alô?

Tifa fica observando e começa a ficar preocupada quando Cloud cerra os punhos e bate com tudo na mesa olhando fixamente para algúm ponto da parede.

- na próxima eu te mato! - O loiro diz desligando.

- Cloud? - A morena pergunta assustada.

- ele TAMBÉM sobreviveu amor!

- merda...

fim

05: E então Cloud? Gostou?

C: sim...

05: hum... só isso?

C: sim...

05: puxa...

C: já vi melhores...

05: Ah vai a merda! Também já vi melhores, te perguntei sobre ESSA!!

C: ta legal...

05: As boas não tem seus comentarios no meio, vai ver foi isso que fez a minha ficar mais ou menos...

C: QUÊ?!

05: quê o que?!

C: a culpa é minha agora?!

05: sim...

C: teve seus comentarios também!

05: o0

C: é isso ae!

05: olha que a próxima que eu escrever, te coloco mô gay heim!

C: o0

05: todo mundo ja te chama de gay mesmo, faço essa sua fama ficar mais forte!

C: chantagista... sua fic esta ótima!

05: agora sim... brigada

créditos...

Quero agradecer a todos que leram minha fic, agradecer pelo reviews, agradecer por perderem o tempo de vocês lendo issu aqui. E peço para que vocês leiam também minhas outras fic's que estam no meu profile aqui do fanfiction...

obrigada.

**respondendo a reviews:**

**farpa:**

Final fantasy sempre é bom neh?! Principalmente sendo o sete. Essa fic terminou por aqui, mas valeu porque através dela fiquei sabendo que muita gente estava afim de ler uma fic de final fantasy 7 meio cômica.

então, se eu vier a escrever outra por favor, leia!

**anynha:**

Pois é anynha, também acho o Cloud um puta gato, tesudo, gostoso, maravilhoso ... puf puf ele é tudo de bom!

Também vivo procurando fic dos dois, e fiquei espantada quando não achei quase nenhuma deles em português, parei e pensei... terá uma agora, ae resolvi fazer essa! uHAUHahhUAHUhuahUA Ta certo que eu pensei isso vai fazer uns dois anos ja, mas só agora que pensei em reescreve-la para postar aqui no fanfiction. A parada é que ela é pequena, como você viu, esse foi o último capítulo. Mas não vou parar por aqui não, essa foi a primeira de muitas, pode ter certeza!

E espero que você leia as que vierem por ae!! E se você gostar de naruto, leia as minhas outras fic's plix!


End file.
